


Never Know

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Slight TomTord, Slight TordEdd, Slight TordMatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: Tord explains why he likes or dislikes each of his roommates.





	Never Know

Love. Love is like a constant game to see who comes out as the victor, physically or mentally fought through fate. Love is honestly a very difficult emotion to grasp or describe, but without it, how could we possibly have billions upon billions of people on this earth today? Simple. Sexual attraction. But that isn’t what we’re going to get into.

You’re here to see what could possibly be going on in my life that is worth putting down on a piece of paper. You’re here to try and understand what I am feeling right at this very moment; the frustration, the confusion, the audacity to believe I could possibly even hold an emotion known to be so commonly symbolized by the heart.

For now, I sit at my desk, writing this, as I think about my three roommates. It was odd to think we lived in the same house, as we were constantly arguing and proving just how vast our differences were. We never seemed to argue about anything important, however. Only small things, like who got to make dinner, who would be going to the grocery store, who would take out the garbage- all common and rather easy chores. Yet we fought- sometimes physically- on such topics.

But why would I feel so strongly for any of them with all of this bickering, nevermind all three at once? It was such a strange circumstance for my feeble mind, as I did not feel for anyone like this very often. Not even for one of the girls on my hentai magazines. So, I had discover this phenomenon on my own. 

How, you might ask, could I figure this out on my own? Easy. I just thought of what could have possibly started this feeling by picking out what I might like about each person and listing what I didn’t like to put myself at ease of this feeling called love. It was as effortless as tearing the petals off of a flower. Who would I start off with is the question. A question that didn’t take long to answer. 

Edd. He’s a relatable bloke, right? Very common actually. He’s rather tall, a big softy actually. He loves making those dad jokes- or were they uncle jokes- and making us groan in annoyance. He had the softest, hazel-brown eyes I had ever seen, and his hair almost shined golden in the sun. He had the smile of a new father, like his life could never go wrong and everything in his life was worth protecting. He was strong, and very capable of himself, but he loved to work and help other people in need. What was there not to like about Edd?

Well, he was rather violent at times. He could kill anyone without hesitation- which I clearly don’t mind. He’s fit to be a spy in my army. But as a lover? Too risky. He could be tricking me to be his friend right now, and I wouldn’t know until after I had found out. After all of these years…

Matt. He’s very conceited. Very. He cared about others when they needed the care, but any other time, he had that mirror of his in his hand as he stared at himself for hours on end. I don’t know how people could possibly do that, but I guess that the ginger had a nice reason to do so. He was impossibly hot and adorable all at the same time. Pale skin adorned with those beautiful freckles, heterochromatic eyes- one green and one blue- flowing ginger hair that only brightened his expression… he was an angel just from his looks. Those golden earrings and the little makeup he wore only brought his features out more. What was there not to love about him?

Well, he was plainly dumb and forgetful. That might have possibly been my fault, but it was still true nonetheless. If we ever were to hook up, it’d be a mess of forgetting my name, or forgetting he was dating me in the first place, and with his looks, it wouldn’t take long for him to find someone else. It would hurt too much to go through with it.

Like I would be able to feel that, though. 

Tom. Oh, God, what good was there to say about this man? Why did I even fall for him in the first place? Honestly, I’m not even sure if it’s a genuine love. Most likely a sexual attraction. That’s not healthy, so instead of listing good things- which were a great lacking of- I’ll list the bad things.

He drank too much. Awfully too much. It had gotten to the point where I couldn’t even talk to him without him being wasted. It was like he was never sober nowadays, and it bothered me immensely, annoyed me. He would bring me into the fights I didn’t need to be in. He honestly made me a worse person. He had the complexion of a dying rat, his eyes- touchy subject I found out- were just completely and literally empty and devoid of any emotion, his hair was always a disgusting mess- I’m not even sure of the last time he showered. Has he ever showered? Disgusting. 

The only good thing he could and might have is a good body, and I’m still being generous with my words. I wouldn’t be caught dead dating Tom. If I was dead, I would kill myself again.

But back to the main question. Why would I like any of them like this? We had been friends for years, and now my head has been putting in daydreams of us going to places alone, romantically. Secret rondevus, small kisses that no one notice, sneaking away from the rest of our friends to cuddle. There are plenty of dirty things that have crossed my mind, but I keep those in a locked box so no one can see them. 

What do I do about these emotions? They’re getting to be too much to handle. I’ve never had to deal with this intensity of a feeling, and it’s starting to become ridiculously hard to keep away. Maybe I should leave. That might be for the best.

*******

Now one question remains; what would have happened if I had manned up to these feelings and told the other three?

*******

I picked up a sheet of paper from years ago, one of the remains from the household. One of the only things that hadn’t been burned or otherwise destroyed. I read over it, bewildered by the writing. Who would’ve wrote this? I definitely didn’t. I showed it to Tom and Matt, who both looked just as bewildered as I had once they had read it. That could only leave one person.

Up the hill I went, alone as Tom would’ve ripped him to pieces and Matt would’ve started bawling and wouldn’t have shut up. Once I was there, I moved pieces of scattered metal to the side, looking for him as my fingers messed with the material of the paper, crinkling and scrunching it up. My thoughts wouldn’t stop racing, not giving me enough time to think without it numbing. After removing one last piece of debris, I found him.

There he lay, red hoodie shredded, smooth skin destroyed by pieces of glass and metal. He was just laying there, stiller than he’d ever been in his entire life. Very still… too still. Blood was everywhere, puddling around the body. He was bleeding out. Why did I feel regret plaguing my mind? The bastard deserved every bit of suffering he got… but I hadn’t thought he would be killed in the process.

My eyes dampened a little from that guilty and grieving emotion deep in my belly. But I didn’t move to help him. He was already unconscious, his breaths already unmoving. It was too late for me to do anything except stand there and watch him take his last breath. 

A cold chuckle made its way to my lips, a tear or two slipping for the male below me. I looked at the paper of writing that I hadn’t let go of. A certain frustration and anger built into me before I crumpled it up and dropped it on the corpse. 

“Guess we’ll never know,” I whispered under my breath before turning away from the crime scene and heading back to Matt and Tom, never to see Tord again.


End file.
